Frozen Thread
by anytimeanyplace1
Summary: The red thread is meant to symbolize love. However if a thread is dangerous who could ever connect to the other end. It maybe that the thread is frozen but it is also pitch black. True love can thaw a frozen heart and melt a cold thread. Takes place in an AU where Jack has always been a guardian. Frigid Darkness (or Elsa/Pitch). OOC-ness will be explained later in story trust me!
1. Save You

Elsa jolted upward in the middle of the night to a huge crash. She lit a candle and moved down the halls. She looked down the next hallway over and saw Christof and Anna stirring as well. "Stay there." Elsa whispered as there was another crash, quieter now. Elsa skated down the halls and slid down the stair railing. "Elsa!" She heard a loud whisper. She turned to Christof "What?!" She whispered back loudly as another crash twice as loud as before came upon them. "It's raining. That's thunder, we're going to bed." She blinked and laughed, "Oh, is that all it is? I'll be up in a moment!" Christof nodded and walked back up the stairs sleepy eyed. Elsa looked at the large doors and pushed them opened and stepped outside and felt raindrops fall to her face. She took in a deep breath, of course he was right, what was she thinking? She heard another crash that made her jump. She laughed at herself, Anna was terrified of thunder. Good luck to Christof! She felt something hit her face, it was much too thick to be rain. She touched the substance and looked at it. It was sand. Black sand that shone like diamonds. She blinked and looked upward. There was nothing but there. She shook her head, this was now obviously the work of her imagination. She turned and saw a stallion slowly moving forward.

Elsa let out a low whistle and the beast turned to her. It's eyes began to glow brightly and as it whinney the boom of thunder out voiced it. She began slowly back away so not to make it charge. "A dream..." She whispered and saw a different horse forming out of the black, much closer and lightning crashed. "Anna." She whispered as she tripped on a short step behind her. She fell on her back and she saw in the sky two yellow dots. "No, that's not possible." thunder roared as she yelled for help. She could hear hoofs beat against the ground. She began scooting back in fear. She could feel the ground freeze beneath her. The horse above her fell in front of her. It snorted at her but she saw it fly forward. She gasped and saw a man with a long scythe. He flung one of the horse's forward and sliced it in half. "Back mares!" Elsa blinked, mares? They were so large! He slashed forward and took in deep breaths as he did so. Elsa caught her breath and saw a mare creeping up behind him. She blinked, the rain began coming down harder. As the angry droplets attacked them they turned to soft snow.

"Behind you!" He did a spin and smacked the mare's side making it howl in pain with the thunder. He looked at the snow and looked up at the sky and grumbled to himself. The sand began whirling upward. Elsa extended her hand and froze the sand in place. The dark man jumped back a little and looked at the woman. His breath was heavy and easy to see in the cold night. "You?" She slowly nodded, "You can see me?" She nodded again and created a pillar of ice beneath her to help her stand. He smiled slightly and let out a little cough, "R-really? Me?" She nodded again, "Yes you." His smile grew but was interrupted when he grabbed his chest. She extended her arm out but he was just out of her reach. She looked at him and moved forward and looked at the frozen ground. She grabbed her elbows knowing if she moved any closer she would harm the ground and grass further. He looked at her and then at the sky. He raised his hands up and the rain ceased. She kissed her index and middle finger and touched the ground, the ice melted. The dark man turned and began to limp away wheezing heavily. He put his hand to his side. "Wait." She whispered and ran to him. He stopped and turned to her, "I have to go." She walked in front of him.

"I don't understand you saved me." He looked away from her let out a sigh, "I was saving myself. They were after me. You just happened to be afraid so they attacked." He looked down at her, "Do you really believe in me?" Elsa looked at him and put her small pale hand on his dark face. He was so very tall. He let out a second deep breath trying his best not show his exhaustion. "Who are you?" She asked, and he closed his eyes. "I am now an have always been, General Kozmotis Pitchiner." The two looked at each other for one long moment. "Boo!" He said and his eyes shone bright, lighting up the sky with stars. She smiled and back up to admire the sky, Kozmotis smiled and moved his hands making the stars move and dance. She laughed and he continued to move his hands, "What's my name?" She looked at him, "Kozmotis." He laughed and made a snowflake with the stars, "There is beauty in your magic Elsa." She blinked and looked at him and his silhouette appeared in the sky, "But also great danger." She shook her head at the sky and felt a hand her shoulder, "Fear will be your enemy."

Elsa looked at him as he quietly panted, he had his hand on his side and turned to her. "Fear. That's," she walked towards him and he took a step back, "that's your name isn't it?" He looked at her and stopped backing up. She reached out to grabbed his hands but he turned his body away from her, "Never stop believing, your majesty." She looked at him, "You're so tired, come into my home." He shook his head, "No, if I stay and they find me you could be in danger. I usually wouldn't care but," He closed his eyes and breathed out in pain, "You're the only one left." She looked at him and moved towards him again and grabbed his hands forcefully. "Wait." She felt his large thin hands cold and stiff. She looked at him as he winced in pain, she turned his hands over and saw the one that rested on his side was a dark crimson. She looked at him as he fell to his knees now making him half a foot below face level with her.

He looked at her with bright eyes that looked like a solar eclipse. He panted lightly and turned his head away from her and like christmas lights the sky became black as it was before and once again began to rain. He began to wheeze painfully. She shook her head and turned around. She grabbed his long arms and wrapped them around her. She then with all of her strength pulled him, he hissed and did his best to stand on unstable stilts. He moved one arm back to his side with a hiss. He groaned as she moved with him, his limp now much more noticeable. She blew a cool breeze and opened the door. She was greeted by a little snow man, "Hello!" She smiled with relief, "Olaf, this is Kozmotis," He smiled at the dark man and nodded, "He can't stand, can you help please?" Olaf gasped, "Oh yes, yes, yes!" Olaf went behind the dark one who was panting more loudly than before. Olaf held up his arms, "Ok! He can sit I think." Elsa fell slightly with Pitch as he sat, "You ok?" Olaf held a thumbs up.

She smiled as they made their way up the stairs. Elsa lead them up through the halls. Elsa opened one door that was bigger than the rest. "No one ever comes in here." Elsa whispered and walked in. She laid Kozmotis on the large king sized bed. Olaf looked at his slightly flattened head and giggled. He reshaped his head with the help of his flurry. "Hey, Elsa! Elsa isn't this your parents room?" Elsa smiled and got on her knees to be almost even with Olaf, "Olaf can you get me the no touchy box?" Olaf smiled and clapped. He waddled out of the room. Elsa moved over to him, "Fear." She whispered and he closed his eyes, "You don't have to do this." He whispered and something slid under the door she used a ice block to push it over, "Thank you sweetie." Olaf giggled from outside the door. She opened the kit and leaned over Pitch and he grimaced. "I'm not doing this to hurt you." She opened up his robe and saw the large tear in his flesh. "How did this-" "A mare. She wasn't trying to hurt me."

She could just smell my fear and pounced." Elsa touched her fingers to her thumb touched other scars on his body making him wince. She stared intently at a few at the center or his chest. She ran her finger over the longest scratch. This scar looked as though someone tried to pull him opened. "This may sting a little." She ran her fingers over to the opening and it froze over. Pitch jolted with a loud gasp. Elsa reached into the kit and pulled out a long bandage. She ripped it with her mouth and put it to the side. She pulled small bottle out and pour the liquid onto her hands. She rubbed it a top of the light freeze, "That will seep in," she said putting the gauze over the opening She took out the medical tape and taped the gauze down. "There." She looked at Pitch, he looked so weak and helpless, he was very thin for such a tall man. She pulled out an injection, "This is a pain killer ok? It'll help you sleep." She put the injection in his left shoulder. He winced, it wasn't that it hurt but he was just very jumpy. She moved his hair back and felt his icey skin once again. It felt like there was a film over his skin. She pulled a blanket over him, "You're freezing Fear." He smiled his eyes now barely opened, "Well what goes better together than cold and dark." She looked away and closed the shades, "Everything and anything." Pitch watched her figure move as best he could as she continued to speak. "I want you to stay in here. You need the rest, and Kozmotis," He looked at her, "sweet dreams."

Elsa closed the door behind her. Pitch moved his shoulders to support him as he sat up. His vision was blurred because of the pain killers. He looked at the door, it looked miles away. Pitch's shoulders gave out from under him making him fall. He took a deep breath as the ceiling turned into a spinning blur. "Don't let them find me." He whispered and the room became black as he fell into his own frigid darkness.

**Merry Christmas Eve! My presents should be reviews and favorites! Pretty pretty please review!**


	2. Believing is Seeing

Pitch looked around to see himself surrounded by the darkness he loved. He took a deep breathe. This was good, he could recharge for a little while but still. While he slept his body remained opened and weak. He would have nothing to protect him other than that little woman. She would be no match for the guardians if they came looking for him. Pitch sat down grabbed his head and screamed. "I hate myself! How could I-" He looked up at a butterfly circling around his head. It was obviously made of dream sand but even so he was drawn to it. The butterfly flew up high motioning for him to stand. He did so and the butterfly quickly flew away. Pitch ran after the butterfly but never tried to catch it. He was unsure why but there was no urge to grab it. He continued to chase the butterfly for a bit until it flew in a circle in the darkness. Pitch stopped to catch his breath. He blinked and looked at the plain darkness.

"Finally Kozmotis! I've been waiting for you dear." Pitch's pupils became pencil dots. "No." Suddenly that section of the darkness light up. Pitch closed his eyes tightly. "I know I'm dreaming I know I'm not here." The man behind him laughed, "What not happy to see me?" Pitch turned to the man in the moon. He sat in front of a short table. "You know even when you can't see the moon, it's there." He raised his hands in the air and held up an orb witch light up with the image of him and Elsa looking into each other's eyes. Pitch looked at Tsar as he grinned eerily. "Well?"

Elsa left her room again when she was awakened by one of the servants. She yawned loudly and saw Anna leaving her room doing the same. Anna waved sleepily at her sister and Elsa waved back. She walked over to Anna "Hello Anna, how did you sleep?" Anna smiled and stretched her arms above her head, "All good dreams. You." Elsa laughed, "You know I haven't dreamt in a while now." Anna sighed, "Still gotta check in." Elsa smiled, "Anna, I'd like to talk with you." Anna smiled, "Awesome! What about?" Olaf came waddling through the hall, Anna and Elsa both crouched down to his level. "Hey Olaf!" Anna greeted him with a hug. Olaf looked at Elsa. "Hey Elsa! Did Kozmotis go home last night?" Elsa's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten. "Olaf!" She whispered and Anna looked at Olaf, "Wait. Who?" Olaf looked at Anna innocently, "Oh you didn't know! Elsa had a guy over!"

Elsa's attention automatically went to the door at the end of the hall. Her heart pounding, "Anna, let's speak in my room shall we?" Anna smiled and turned back to Olaf, "His name is what?" Olaf called out "Kozmotis!" Elsa flung her sister into her room. "I told you I wanted to talk."

MiM smiled at Pitch, "Go on explain yourself dear. We have plenty of time." Kozmotis looked back at the floating image of the two. The orb looked like a mystic water floating in the air. Was this why he didn't sleep during his possession? Pitch looked at Manny slowly. "Do the guardians know where I am?" Tsar let his lips curl upward into a cruel grin.

Anna grinned "No! I have no idea who Kozmotis is! I wouldn't think anyone would!" Elsa grinned "I had never heard of him either! But he's just so mysterious." She flopped onto her bed with a wide grin on her face. Her blonde locks fell messily on her face. Elsa spoke as though she was in a dream. "Like, I can't plan his next move but-"

"I'd never hurt her!" He said not daring to step toward the small man. This was bad, he had the power to reveal this information to the guardians. Tsar's aura was so strong and brought a lighter feeling to the dreadful situation. Pitch nervously made hand gestures in an attempt to liberate the stress from his body. Why was this happening when he was almost reformed. "She's trying to help me and she believes in me! She really does."

Anna raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Do you think it's just because you're Queen that he's taken such a liking to you?" Elsa looked up at Anna and sat up abruptly. She rested her head in her hands. "I don't think he has grown a liking to me at all."

MiM smiled, "Oh I think she has." He pointed his index finger in the air. He moved the orb and saw her take his hands. "My question for you is have you?" He was mezmerized by the orb. Had he really seen everything? Pitch looked up at the smaller man. He knew he had to be brutally honest but the truth was.

"I don't know!"

"You don't know?"

Elsa shook her head, "No. There is no way anyone could know this soon! Not to mention he had a horrible injury when I saw him. It would have been cruel to victimize him." She turned away a bit. "He looked so scared and as though he was in so much pain." She looked down, "I don't think his injury was the only thing hurting him."

Pitch pointed at Manny, "I was out of it! I barely knew what was going on." Manny sipped his tea and Pitch's face softened. "Please." He fell onto his knees. "Tsar." Manny smiled and floated over. "I hate to taunt but to paraphrase another," Manny sat in front of Pitch. "You must have known this day was coming. My guardians are ready," he floated above him. "Are your nightmares? Or are they a bit." Manny touched Pitch's side. "Too scary for the nightmare king." Pitch suddenly lost his breath and all pain returned to him. "Such a little thing."

Anna looked at her sister in dismay. "An injury?! So did he leave last night?" Elsa grabbed her elbows and let out an awkward laugh. Anna's jaw dropped but then slowly turning into a smile. "The castle infirmary!" Anna got up and bolted to the door. "He's not there." She said loudly freezing over the door. Anna looked at her "Where?!" Anna had an eager smile on her face and her eyes had a fine glint. Elsa blinked, "You must promise." She said pointing a finger at her sister.

"You will have my complete obedience Tsar! You just have to promise me!" Pitch held his hand out but a force unknown prevented him from laying a hand on the little man. Pitch's hand quickly grew numb and he pulled it back. He opened and closed the hand repeatedly until the feeling subsided.

Anna held up her right arm.

Tsar did the same.

"I promise that I will not speak of it ok? Unless you decided to of course. You have my word. Is that good enough for you?" Elsa nodded and Pitch grimaced. "Don't hurt her." Tsar grinned and moved a chess piece forward, "Let's get this freak show on the road!" He said and a butterfly flew around Pitch. He watched it intently as it brought him back to the black. Meanwhile Anna and Elsa moved down the halls to their parents room. Anna held her elbows in slight fear. "Elsa, I don't think." Elsa looked at her, "You said you wanted to see him then come on!" Elsa slightly opened the door and slid in. Anna did the same. Elsa looked over at Pitch and gasped, the large man was trembling in pain, his head whipped around as he slept. His wounds had opened up from his jolting and shaking.

"Kozmotis!" She yelled and ran over to the side of the bed. She put her hand on his forehead and withdrew it immediately. "Anna he's burning up! Please get Olaf. I need his help." Anna looked at Elsa and frowned. Kozmotis's arms and legs thrashed forward and back. She hopped on top of him. "Kozmotiz! I'm here." She ran her cool hand through his sandy locks. "This is a joke right?" Elsa looked at Anna in horror. This wasn't right! Why can't she- Pitch shakily grabbed her arm. He put his index finger on his lips. Elsa looked back at Anna and then to Pitch. Elsa couldn't leave her sister in the dark, not again!

**How was this one? Let me know! Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Seeing is Believing

Anna looked at Elsa with deep concern, "Elsa. You do know that there is nothing there. Right?" Elsa looked at Pitch and nodded mouthing, _Say it. _Elsa looked up at Anna, "Please, just get Olaf." Anna nodded and left the room. Pitch and Elsa looked at each other. Pitch smiled a little but Elsa looked weakened. "Do you remember when I asked if you could see me?" Elsa nodded her face losing form. Pitch held her hand close and squeezed it. "M," Pitch coughed loudly. "Most people can't. I won't die but I become very weak like this." Elsa shook her head and looked away. A single tear rolling down her face. Pitch reached his hand up and touched her face. "Please don't." He wiped her tear away with his thumb. She looked at him sadly, "Not for me." She tried to find comfort in his touch but something was wrong. "I spent my whole life sheltering her, and now" Pitch squeezed her hand tightly. Hoping to comfort her. Olaf waddled into the room. He looked at the two.

"Anna told me you needed some help." Olaf gasped, "Kozmotis! You don't look good!" Elsa looked at him, "Sweetie, turn on the water in the big bathroom. The cold water. We need Kozmotis to cool off. He's burning up." Anna looked at Olaf as he moved into the master washroom. "Anna, thank you for the help." Anna looked at Elsa and nodded she looked at the empty bed and then back at Elsa. "Elsa." The pale woman looked at Pitch, he looked a bit weaker than before his eyes now completely black. "Tell her..." Elsa jolted upward, "Anna your worst fear is to see mom and dad again!" Anna froze.

"N-no I- it's is not." Elsa glared at her, "Look at me when I speak to you! You fear that if you saw them you wouldn't know what to say. You don't know if you'd be angry or happy. Crying tears of joy or anger! Or even the slightest chance you would be indifferent towards them!" Anna covered her mouth, "Elsa please." Elsa looked at the empty bed. "I know this from Kozmotis. It's the one thing he always knows!" Anna looked at her sister with scared wet eyes. "Elsa, there's nothing there!" Elsa pointed at the empty bed, "You don't see because you don't believe." Anna walked out back to the door. "You need to cool off." She opened the door and stood outside. She held her heart, she could feel it thumping heavily. How could she have reacted like that. Anna heard Elsa "I tried Kozmotis." "It's not your fault." Anna's eyes widened. She looked in the opening of the door and saw a dark male laying in the bed, sweat covered his non existant brow. He was hurt. Sick! He was, Anna turned around, "Real?" Anna's mind was drawn back.

"_You don't see because you don't believe!"_

Anna covered her mouth, looked back once and ran down the hallway. Elsa called to Olaf and he walked in and took the position to hold Pitch. Elsa moved with them into the bathroom. Elsa helped him out of his robe but left the man's pants on. "Ready Olaf." Olaf held a thumb's up. "1, 2." Elsa looked at Pitch apologetically. "Three." The two dropped him into the large bath and he screamed as his hot skin touched the water. Elsa had to hold him in the water as he flopped around in discomfort. Olaf covered his ears and ran out. Pitch let his head fall back as he took a deep breath. "It's going to be ok." Pitch looked at her and nodded, "I kn-know. Thank you." Elsa nodded and lifted some water in a small bottle and poured it over his head. He panted a bit and looked at his side. He grimaced. It was healed, but it was obviously Tsar's doing. The scar that had formed was a smile. Elsa got up, "I think there's some guard uniforms that will fit you." Pitch lie with eyes closed in the large bath. He took a few deep inhales. Elsa walked out of the large bath room. "I thought so too." Anna was holding a large uniform. "Except, I could only find a General's that would fit." Elsa looked at her sister and smiled.

"You can?" Anna smiled and nodded. Elsa looked back at Pitch and he smiled, "If it keeps up like this, he'll be fine in no time." Pitch nodded and Elsa walked back into the washroom. She stuck her finger in the water and it became just as cold as it had been before. Pitch jolted slightly. "It has to hurt before it gets better." He nodded. She looked at his cheeks and was slightly confused. She moved some hair away from his forehead and felt his temperature which had dropped dramatically. Anna put his clothes on the counter. Elsa and Pitch looked at each other for a few seconds when Anna pssted Elsa. Elsa walked over to Anna and Anna gave her a smirk and whispered. "You realize you're giving the guy you have a crush on a bath right?" Elsa's cheeks turned a light pink as she looked back at Pitch. Elsa blew a snowflake in Anna's face.

Anna yelled, making a frustrated sound. Elsa reached for the door, "Come out when you're ready." Pitch let out a deep breath. Elsa closed the door. Anna grinned at her sister and Elsa looked at her slyly. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Anna shrugged, "How can we see him." Elsa looked at the door. Pitch stood up on heavy stilts. He grabbed a towel to dry his hair. He then dried his arms and legs. He can't be here for much longer. If Tsar decided to he could tell the guardians. Pitch touched the smile and seethed in pain. He grabbed hold of the mirror. How could he leave? In his weakness he let himself get sick, now he could actually die. Pitch glared at the mirror and hissed making all the candles in the bathroom go out. He looked at his eyes in the mirror disappointed with himself. He snarled once again and the glass shattered. Elsa and Anna were now sitting in Anna's room.

"Sorry I figured he may need some space." Anna nodded, "It's fine." Elsa smiled, "He only said I could see because I believed." Anna frowned, "In him or what he is?" Elsa shrugged, "I didn't even know I believed." Anna smiled, "So do we have a sister secret?" Elsa laughed and patted Anna on the back. Pitch blew at the embers of the candles until they relite. He was not fully dressed and a bit more conscious of his surroundings. He looked at the mirror and groaned to himself. He produced some sand into his hands and did his best to fill the spaces. He moved his hand toward the mirror and a bolt of lightning zapped the a master bathroom. He looked at himself in the glass. It was now somewhat fixed with little seams where there were small gaps in the sand.

Pitch wiped his face and looked inside the mirror. He opened the door and walked in the large room. As he stepped he saw the window was leaking in poison. The sun covering most of the room. Pitch retreated back into the bathroom. He looked at how the sun was hitting the room and where the shadows lie. The were too well spaced for him to travel from one side of the room to another. Pitch closed his eyes, the only way out was... under the bed. He closed his eyes, he didn't remember many windows in the halls he could easily get out or at least get to a good hiding spot until the sun sets again. He looked at the bed. He couldn't do that again. What if he got stuck there. Pitch flung his head against the door, he pulled his arms deeper into the uniform. He used his clothed hands to pull his head inside the outfit.

Pitch felt like he was going to scream. He looked back in the room and saw the sun expanding in the room. Pitch stood up and began to make his way around the room. He bumped into a table and he staggered back. As the sun hit one his hands as he tried to catch himself he formed into a shadow and slid across the floor. His figure made it swiftly into the hall. He made it into the shade in the middle of the hall, he held his hand firmly as it trembled. He rubbed it vigorously as though it had become numb. Pitch looked at the huge room. He always hated traveling that way. It brings him pain and is often unstable. He closed his eyes and his shadow slid across the ceiling. He slid into a room with snowflakes on it. Pitch slid into the corner unnoticed. Pitch's arms formed and he stood in the corner.

Anna and Elsa continued to laugh. Elsa gasped. "Fear!" He smirked, "You know being fear, dark, and the nightmare king doesn't really permit me to be in sunlight. Elsa looked over at her triangular window and flipped the shades quickly with a gust of wind. Pitch walked towards her bed and made himself a chair out of black sand. "Please, just call me Pitch Black. Or Pitch." Elsa smiled, "The outfit fits you well." He looked at it on his body once more and she tilted her head. "What? Is something wrong with the outfit?" Pitch looked at her and blushed slightly. He waved his hands, "No! Nothing is wrong at all! It's just..." Pitch smirked maliciously. "It's purple." Pitch stood up and the sand returned to him. "Where I was from the outfit was a bit different." Elsa blinked, "What kingdom do you hail from?" Pitch closed his eyes and shook his head, "It, it doesn't matter now."

He touched the crest of Arendelle pin. "Now I serve under Arendalle and her Queen." He said and took a knee in front of her. Anna elbowed Elsa and she flung snow at her. Pitch looked up at her, "as long they both permit." Elsa smiled and curtseyed, "Of course." She laughed, "General Pitch Black." They both stood up and she hugged him, he blinked and gently put his hand on her back. Anna grinned at Pitch. He let go of Elsa ending the hug. Elsa smiled and jumped around, but then cleared her throat in an effort to look professional again. "Pitch Black do you think you'll be able to stay for a bit longer." Pitch looked and her and smirked, "Wouldn't dream of leaving." Elsa looked at him but she changed. She had become blurrier and it didn't take him long to see that something was wrong. He looked at Elsa. "I am being summoned to the moon."

Elsa looked at him, "Really?" He could barely see her now. "It's not a good thing. It means something bad happened." Elsa looked at him and ran underneath him to catch him from falling. Pitch looked at the window and looked at the two women. "Cover your ears, now." The two looked at him. Elsa shook her head but Anna did so. Pitch used his powers to open the window and he let out a scream that made Elsa nearly lose her balance. The sky began to shine pink lights across the sky. Elsa looked at them in awe. "Tell Anna, to prepare for some guests." He said as he fell limp on Elsa's back.

**End of chapter! Reviews help me make my stories better!**


	4. Not That Strong

Aster was painting eggs with his goggles resting on his forehead, "There you are you little googie." He laughed as it leaned up to earn a kiss. Jack laughed, "Is all this really necessary?" Bunnymund laughed, "You're so simple. You have to take the time to put a little bit of your center in everything you do frostbite." Jack laughed and did a flip, "That sounds strenuous!" Jack looked up at the sky to see the pink lights. "Bunny, remember when you said we all have a special color of northern lights?" Bunny smiled, "You forget them all huh? I'm green, North is orange and red, Tooth is purple, Sandy is yellow or white, and you are blue." Jack nodded and pointed at the sky, "Then," Bunny looked at the hot pink lights, "who's pink?" Bunny blinked and threw his goggles down. "I don't know." He grabbed Jack and stomped three times, throwing Jack in the air. Jack grabbed onto Bunny's back as he slid through the tunnels.

"Where are we going E?" Bunnymund looked at the winter sprite. "We're going to the pole because someone there will know who that is." Suddenly Bunny stopped and hit the floor. "Bunny?" Jack asked aloud worried and he saw eggs floating above his head. He then saw Sandy zoom past and grab Jack. Jack looked at him, "Whoa! Sandy!" Sandman smiled at Jack, "Where are the other guardians." Three z's appeared over his head, "You put them all to sleep?" A check mark now replaced the z's. "Why?" An arrow appeared over his head now. "You know who pink is!" Sandy nodded, "Who?" A coffin shape appeared over his head. "What?!" Jack pulled Sandy's hair making him crash in flight. "Pink is Pitch?" Sandy rubbed his head and nodded, "So why do you think I'll help?" Sandy formed an arrow and pointed it at him, "How is this my fault?" Sandy formed a cloud, then a tree and finally a thermometer.

"Mom is sick?" Sandy tilted his head and an octopus with a fish appeared over his head, "Well, yeah. My adoptive mother, but Bunny told mom he would take care of it." Sandy had a coffin and an egg repeating as an image. Jack looked at them baffled, "I'm good but not that good what does that mean?" Sandy blew sand at him and Jack could see a little girl and a man running together. Jack blinked and looked at Sandy, "What does that have to do with-" He looked at the images of a coffin and an egg. Jack covered his mouth. "So, Pitch..." Sandy puffed out air and nodded, "Oh god."

Pitch looked over to Tsar. "What's happened?" Tsar looked over at him, "There's been a change in our promise. I figured you should know." Pitch looked at him, "Why? Who knows, the guardians will tear her apart-" Tsar held up his hand. "The break isn't there and you know as well as I do the guardians will only crunch you." Pitch looked at him terrified. "Someone will have to find out. Jack will." Pitch looked at Tsar. "What? Why?!" Tsar smiled and extended his arms, "As you now know your daughter Emily Jane adopted Jack Frost as her son." Pitch's eyes shone brightly in rage, "What?!" He said through his teeth. Tsar looked at Pitch as if he had let out a big secret, "I, I just assumed-" "You assumed incorrectly." Tsar bit his bottom lip, "She just, thinks so highly of you." "You obviously don't know Emily." Tsar cleared his throat with a great sigh. "Maybe it's you who don't know her." Pitch growled. "But now, she would like Jack to see things she could never truly show him, He's lived with both Nicholas and E. Aster. However Emily Jane wants her father to show Jack the life lessons she could not live without." Pitch looked down with a hiss. "And because I knew you were sending for someone to help you with your disease I told Sandy to bring Jack with him.

Pitch covered his mouth and nose with a loud groan. "So I don't have a choice but to keep him with me?" Tsar put his finger on his chin, "No, because when I promise to do. I do." Tsar smiled brightly, "Besides you always said you wanted to be a grandfather. Just live your regular unbelieved in life. You're too young to understand." Pitch looked at him, "What?!" Tsar turned around and Pitch ran at him. When Pitch awoke he let out a loud battle cry. He jolted forward with a fist making a clean swoosh sound in the air. Pitch looked around at his surroundings, he was back in the room and Elsa and Anna both looked at Pitch. Pitch pulled his hand back and growled, "Tsar." He looked up at the sky and saw the pink lights in the sky, "What?" He looked at the two and pointed to the window, "Did I do that?!" Anna nodded, "Yeah! You sounded like a lion." She then imated a lion.

Pitch covered his face and groaned aloud, "I don't believe it." Pitch attempted to stand but Elsa and Anna pushed him down against the wall. "No!" Pitch looked at the two women. "You can't be getting up now!" Anna scolded and Elsa continued, "After further inspection you may have a blood pressure problem. I think it's because of the blood you lost last night. How long before you saw me did she attack?" Elsa asked with gravity, Pitch closed his eyes. "3 days ago?" She looked at him, "You know that may explain the fainting." Pitch looked to her, "I know that. I called Sandy to help me with my blood supply." Elsa looked at him and threw a snowball at him. "It's not about supply! It's about flow! Since the wound is sealed you may only need a bit more of actual blood but because of what you did last night with a gaping wound and all this passing out the flow hasn't been doing very well. The reason you have been passing out is flow!" Pitch looked at her, "We'll continue this when you wake up." Elsa's eyes widened and Pitch mouthed, "Pretend to be asleep." The two sisters looked at him and fell onto Elsa's bed dramatically. Pitch smiled and rolled his eyes and leaned against the door. He grabbed his chest and coughed loudly, he grabbed his side which pained him slightly. No, slightly was a great understatement. He was in a lot of pain.

Sandy floated into the window and looked at the two girls. He blinked and looked at Pitch in the darkness by the door. Sandy flew over to Pitch with his arms crossed. Pitch flinched as Sandy raised his hand up showing the shape of a circle. A stop sign appeared over Sandy's head and Pitch looked at him. A bandage appeared over his head and Pitch looked away, "Sandman. I'm so... It's my blood. This was the only way I knew you would..." Sandy looked at Pitch and he opened his hand showing the shape of a coffin that was stained red. He looked at Pitch's hand and a sun appeared over his head. Pitch, still not looking at him, nodded "yes." Jack flew in through the window, "Sandy you gotta slow down for me!" Anna looked at Pitch he was so docile to the small man but once the other man flew in he became stern and straight like he was with her and Elsa.

Jack looked at the two women and shook his head. "Pitch." He said coldly, "Jack Frost." Pitch said with an obviously hateful smirk. Elsa blinked, how could Pitch change so drastically so quickly? Jack glared at him, "Why did you call us here?" Pitch shrugged, "I didn't call you. Frost bite." Sandy put his hand on Pitch's and he seethed out in pain. Jack smiled, "Well you obviously needed somebody." Pitch growled at Jack. Jack knew he struck a nerve. "So why do you so desperately need help soul snatcher? What could you need from the man you tried to k-" Sandy turned out to Jack and snapped at him with his unoccupied hand. He made a beheading motion. Jack sighed and leaned against the wall. He spun his staff and looked over at the two sleeping girls. "So gramps. Who are these, did you make them envision their worst fears and make them pass out?" Pitch ignored him as Sandy and he had their hands bound together. Elsa looked over at Pitch as he winced at the man. He was transferring blood into him right?

Pitch would never try to hurt her or Anna. When he learned she believed... Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hey Anna!" Pitch jolted up "Olaf." He whispered and reached for the door knob and Jack pointed his staff at his hand making his severely burned hand freeze against the door. Pitch tried to pull it away but the ice went down his arm. Pitch glared at Jack with dilated eyes and evil in his voice, "If I don't open the door he'll be worried about them." Jack pointed his stick to the other side of the room. "I'm going to guess Anna is one of those." Pitch looked at the two. "They're girls. Not those." He flung his head back against the door. Jack looked at him, "Stop you don't know the guy outside the door." Pitch looked at the door, "Olaf! They're fi-" Jack fired a shot at Pitch's head making his head bang against the door and fall. Elsa bit her lips, Pitch told her to pretend to be asleep. She felt Anna clench her fists. Elsa held her hand to calm her down. Many symbols appeared over Sandy's head in rage. Jack groaned, "He would have given us up!" A hand appeared over his head.

Jack huffed, "Pitch was definitely not trying to help. He'd sell us for a nickle." Black sand began to shift over Pitch's head. Jack looked at him, "He's having a nightmare?" Sandy touched the black sand, turning it into yellow butterflies. Jack smiled and floated on his staff, "how cute." He floated over to Pitch "Is that why your light's are pink? You little girl." "Kozmotis!" Jack became silent. "Kozmotis I don't know what fie is!" Olaf knocked on the door again. Sandy looked at Jack and he mouthed sorry. Jack looked around for something. Jack spoke up with a british accent, "Fine, is what I meant. Now go away." Jack put his ear against the door and Olaf waddled away. Jack gave Sandy a thumbs up, Sanderson glared at Jack and he shrugged. "Why are you mad?" A club appeared over his head. Jack huffed aloud, "I didn't even do anything." Sandy lifted his hand away from Pitch's and snapped his fingers at Jack. Jack looked at Pitch, "I don't wanna." Sand blew out of Sandy's ears.

Jack pulled his hood up and laid on his floating staff. Sandy looked at Pitch with his bright yellow and orange orbs. Pitch almost seemed... sad? Sandy hesitantly pulled his dream sand back and the black remained. The black sand formed a face and screamed a blood curling scream. Pitch's knees pulled up against his chest and his hands turned into fists. Anna flinched and Elsa held her tightly. Jack fell out of the air and covered his ears as the room was suddenly becoming darker and darker. Darkness spreading up his arms and legs making visible black veins. "Turn it off!" Sandy turned to Pitch and a clock appeared over his head. Jack pointed his staff at Pitch and all his ice retreated back. Pitch jolted up and looked at the two with a noticeable gasp. The black completely vanishing from his flesh. He accidentally hit his head against the door and coughed harshly, he looked and saw Anna and Elsa's worrisome eyes "Thank you." Pitch said and he and Elsa made eye contact, "For not reacting."

Sandy looked at Pitch and tilted his head. Sandy reached for Pitch's chest "Thank you." He looked over at Jack. "I'll take it from here." Jack made an irritated face. Sandy nodded and gently wafted out the window closing it gently. Pitch looked at Jack and he smiled, "Well." Jack huffed at him. "Well? When are we leaving?" Pitch looked at the girls. "We're not. Girls you can get up now." Elsa got up off of Anna. "Oh god. My leg is numb." Anna said as Elsa helped her up. "Sorry girls." Elsa walked up to Pitch, "Are you alright?" Pitch looked at her, "I'm fine, don't worry. I am fine." Anna opened the door and ran out, "Olaf!" Elsa put her hands on Pitch's face. He let out a breathe of air as he let his face rest there a second. He was exhausted. Elsa put her finger on his chest, "You and I will talk later." She straightened her dress and walked out of the room. Pitch looked over at the door and sighed putting his hand over his face. Jack cleared his throat. Pitch jolted slightly and looked at Jack. Jack pointed at the door. "I'm not the only one right? That was wrong."

Pitch laughed slightly. Not so much as to what Jack said but to himself, "Yeah, you're probably not the only one." Pitch coughed hard and looked up at the sprite. "So, I still don't quite understand why your mother left you to me-" Jack looked at him, "Your daughter." He let out an understanding but emotionless noise, "Mh." Jack looked at him, "What? Don't you consider my mother as your daughter." PItch nodded, "Of course I do." Jack looked at him, "so then-" "It's just that I don't consider her a loved one." Jack looked over at Pitch, "What the hell does that mean?" Pitch appeared behind Jack and pushed him forward. "I mean I don't care for her anymore because she does not care for me." Jack pointed his staff at Pitch as he grew feet in mere seconds. "Listen to me Jack." Pitch then sunk into the shadows of the room, "I don't have time for this Jack." Jack looked around frantically.

When Jack did a spin around Pitch grabbed Jack's chin and looked him in the eye, "Listen close because I will only say this once." Pitch said forcing Jack to make eye contact. The two men glared at each other with a hatred so thick anyone else in the room would have trouble breathing. "Go to Tooth Palace. Take **one** good look **for** something that **you** need to find." He let go of Jack and once again retreated to the shadows, "Pitchiner by the way." Jack looked around "What?! What did any of that mean." The window swung opened, "Get out!" Jack looked at the window and flew out quickly, "Tooth Palace!" He whispered and was gone. Pitch's hand appeared over the window and closed it. He looked at the door and slid in the shadows down the hall with ease. The little snowman was with the two girls in the ballroom. Pitch appeared in the ballroom below the snowman. He then began to form and held the snowman in his arms. "Are you alright little one?" Olaf smiled and nodded. Pitch smiled and sat with the plump snowman in his lap. "Thank goodness I was so worried."

Olaf grinned at Pitch and leaned against him. Elsa and Anna scooted over to Pitch. Anna looked at him on her knees she yelled, "Who was that freakin' fairy?! Do you need me to beat him up for you?! 'Cause I have half a mind to beat him up for me!" Elsa put a hand on Anna. "Now Anna." She looked at Pitch and snow landed on his face. "Is that what you meant by I could be in danger! That those ultra powered people could-" "I have enemies in high places yes. Could you both see both of those men?" Anna nodded, "Yea when they both flew in." Elsa looked at him, "I couldn't see the Sandman until you said his name." Pitch nodded, "that means if I don't announce him next time you won't see him. Even now," He gestured to Anna, "If, Elsa, if you and I left the room together and reentered Anna would not see me." Anna looked at the snowman and back at Pitch, "So if Elsa weren't here," Pitch nodded, "I wouldn't exist, not yet, but you both saw Jack. Which is good. You see my daughter adopted the snow sprite and-" "Your daughter?" Anna interrupted.

Pitch blinked, "Yes?" Anna smiled at him, "Wait! How old are you?" Pitch looked at her, "My age became elusive around 25 so probably 27?" Anna looked at him and then at Elsa. "Well theeeen? Who's your wife?" Pitch looked at her, "I am a widower." Anna sucked her lips into her mouth to silence herself. Elsa looked at him, "How old is your little girl?" Pitch looked at the girls "34." The two girls seemed to shrink in size. Anna looked at him, "How exactly is your daughter older than you." Pitch looked at the two girls. "Well, my age became elusive when my possession took place. However my daughter never received such a possession and grew up in a healthy manner as she should have. Your years are not how we used to measure time but physically she is 34 and I probably 27." Anna looked at Pitch and put her finger on his nose. "That makes no-"

"Sense! Ugh!" Jack looked at Toothiana. "I can't help you find teeth that aren't yours. You have to have full consent from whom your looking, which, I don't believe you do. Then you'd need to find them yourself. Those are the rules." Jack groaned and looked at the rows. "Can you at least play hot and cold with me." Tooth looked at him, "Cold turkey Jack. Rules are rules." Jack covered his face. "Can you at least tell me why my mother-" "Step mother!" "Step mother! Tell me why she hid Pitch from me! Or why Pitch doesn't care for her? Tell me one of the two!" Toothiana turned to him, "If Pitch really gave you consent he must have made a statement. Something not too obvious but closer than you could get on your own. What case and what shelf. Can you figure that much at least?"

Jack put his hand on his forehead, "Pitch didn't tell me anything! He just said-" His mind flashed back almost like a dream. "I-I think it's in case 1. Shelf 4."

_Take __**one**_ _good look __**for**_ _something that __**you**_ _need to find._

"Subsection U!" Jack flew over to the case went on the fourth shelf and opened up subsection U. Jack reached in "It's Pitchiner by the way." Jack reached in it and held Pitch's box. Jack shook it at Tooth! "Behold! Consent!" Jack looked at the box at the box. "We were all someone before we were chosen during the golden age." "Jack, wait!" Jack looked at her, "Pitch wasn't-" Suddenly Jack was surrounded by diamonds.

**Oldy but a goody! Shut up I liked it. How was the longer chapter would you prefer them shorter or do you like the long ones? Let me know! Pretty please review my snowflakes!**


End file.
